A mobile communication device, such as a cell phone, captures audio signals (e.g., speech) using a microphone. The device then transmits the audio signals to another device (e.g., a base station) in the form of radio frequency (RF) signals. In many cases, RF signals transmitted by the mobile device interfere with sensitive circuitry included in the microphone. Such interference results in captured audio signals that are distorted with noise.